Bridal Style
by Takebuo Ishimatsu
Summary: Robin's not too happy with how everyone's been carrying him around. Really, does he *look* like a damsel in distress? Written for a prompt in yj anon meme. Wally/Dick slash.


**Title: **Bridal Style  
**Author: **Takebuo Ishimatsu  
**Pairing(s): **Wally/Dick  
**Summary: **Robin's not too happy with how everyone's been carrying him around. Really, does he *look* like a damsel in distress? Written for a prompt in yj_anon_meme. Wally/Dick slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Young Justice.

**The Prompt:**

_**I love the image of someone carrying someone else like this so what I'm asking for is a five times type fic where different members have to carry Dick. Doesn't matter why, maybe he's injured, maybe Superboy has to fly him somewhere or maybe KF has to carry him to get somewhere faster, who knows as long as various members have to carry him.**_

_**Bonus points if one of them is Batman!**_

_**Extra bonus if at least one of the reasons is an injured Robin. :3**_**  
**

**The First:**

"It's our turn to use the lounge area, Robin. If you'd like to stay, that's fine, but please release the remote."

Robin crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't see why _I_ have to watch _your_ movie, when I got here first!"

Aqualad sighed, rubbing his forehead in indication of a headache coming on.

"It's the same reason as yesterday and the day before. When we first started to use the lounge, we made arrangements so that we each got a turn watching what we wanted to. Superboy and I want to watch _Twister_ and it's our turn."

M'gann looked between the two nervously, hoping the silly argument over who gets to watch what didn't turn into an all-out battle. She could see Aqualad getting annoyed and she desperately wanted to sit everyone down and explain to them why Robin had been so troublesome the past few weeks, with his temperament getting worse and worse by the day. It wasn't his fault that he was in pain and didn't know how to deal with it!

Still, she kept her mouth shut, knowing her teammates would only be angry at her for browsing through their minds again. Even if it had been an accident due to vivid dreams.

That reminded her, she still needed to call Uncle J'onn and ask him how to control that.

"Why would you even want to watch that crappy movie? We have a dude here that can make real tornado any time you want to see one."

"Be that as it may, it is still our turn and we want to watch _Twister_."

Robin smirked as he took the remote and dropped it down the front of his pants.

"Come and get it."

"Now you're just being childish," Aqualad huffed, a vague amusement mixed in with his building anger.

"I'll get it," Superboy said, walking forwards in what he probably thought was determination but looked rather menacing to M'gann.

Robin tensed on the couch, ready to spring into action, despite his lazy posture.

M'gann threw up her hands in exasperation before using her telekinesis to pick the Boy Wonder up, bridal style, and march him down the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" M'gann simply smiled as he tried to struggle out of her grip, but was unable to even un-bridal himself.

Without knocking, she opened Wally's on-base bedroom, startling the redhead as he was reading a comic book. Unceremoniously, she dumped the little bird on the speedster's bed.

"Wally, this is Robin. He has a deep, unrequited love for you."

"How could you-"

"Robin, this is Wally. He also has feelings of deep, unrequited love. Specifically, for you."

"Oh," Robin muttered, both boys blushing as they looked at each other.

"Now, please kiss and be happy and stop being so temperamental," she said, shaking a finger at Robin. The other hero looked away, embarrassed.

Satisfied, she left the room, only to suddenly remember something and pop the door back open quickly. The two boys on the bed sprang apart, the flushes coming to their faces even darker than before.

"I almost forgot! Wally, could you get the remote out of Robin's pants? Thanks!"

She resisted the urge to giggle as she heard Wally ask through the door, "Is that some sort of euphemism?"

She _did_ giggle when she got a bit further along the hallway and heard the redhead exclaim, "Dude! You seriously have a remote in your pants!"

**The Second:**

"Put me down, Wally! I mean it!" Dick growled out, trying to wiggle free of the other's grip.

"No way, Boy Wonder. I kinda like holding you like this, makes me feel manly. Like, you know, those pictures of really buff dudes holding pretty ladies that they just rescued?"

Dick narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying I'm your damsel in distress?"

Wally swallowed, "Uh...I didn't mean it...Oh look! Megan's back!"

Dick's eyes widened as Wally suddenly super-sped all the way across the room and then outside, all while holding him bridal style.

" Give a guy some warning, Mr. Manly! You almost made my sunglasses fly off!" he scowled, adjusting his shades. No way would Bruce even _think _of allowing their relationship if Wally became the reason his secret identity was no longer secret.

Megan covered her mouth with one hand, clearly trying to block a giggle from escaping.

Dick was _so_ planning revenge on his freckled-hero. As much as he appreciated what the Martian had done for them, being carried around like some bride-to-be was not something he would have preferred she'd seen.

"So, Miss M, how's your day been going?" Dick asked, trying to cross his arms casually, only to feel that he looked like a fool. Before the girl had a chance to answer, he snapped, "Dude! Seriously! Put. Me. Down!"

"No way, Rob. I like the idea of not having to worry whether or not you'll still be there when I turn my back on you."

Dick sighed. _That_ again?

"I told you, Batman appeared out of nowhere and dragged me off to train! I didn't ditch you!"

"Riiiiight. Batman just swooped out of the shadows and carried you off into the night."

"He did!" Glancing at Megan, he asked, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

The girl threw up her hands, "I'm not getting involved in your lovers' spat." She snickered right after she said it and hurried off before they could respond.

"Great, now look what you did. Put me down before you embarrass us anymore."

"Dude, you could so totally jujitsu me and take off if you really wanted to. I think you just like the Wally-porta-snuggle-attack and don't want to admit it," Wally said with a smile, before inclining his head to give Dick a kiss on the temple.

Dick huffed and looked away, "It's ninjutsu, you moron."

"Jujitsu starts in a few months," a deep voice muttered from behind them.

Wally yipped and dropped Dick, causing the Boy Wonder to land painfully on his ass.

"You dick," Dick snapped, punching him in the thigh in retribution.

Wally joked, "No, that's you."

Dick's eyes widened and his gaze snapped towards Bruce quickly enough to see his expression shift from surprised to decidedly _not happy._

"Uh, I meant...Oh, wow! Look at the time! It's way past my curfew! Gotta go!"

And then he was gone.

Dick looked up at his adoptive father uncertainly.

After a moment's pause, Bruce held his hand out to pull the other up, "You'll need to work on his excuses."

**The Third:**

" Ok, now remember, whatever you do, _don't squeeze._"

"Uh, I don't think I like this idea. In fact, I don't even remember agreeing to- Oh shit!" Dick's eyes widened as they were suddenly falling.

He gripped onto Superman's arms for dear life, half expecting the Boy Scout to accidentally drop him, no matter how many times he'd seen him catch all the people that randomly toppled off of scaffolds, cliffs, grandma's barn roof. You name it, Superman had probably caught someone falling off of it.

Clark chuckled, "Does Batman know you curse when you're startled?"

"Curse? Dude, that was nothing. I can swear like a sailor when I want to," Dick said proudly.

Clark chuckled again as they gently touched down on the ground, his flying abilities making for a much smoother landing than Superboy's.

"That I can believe."

Hopping out of Superman's arms, Dick stretched lazily.

"Thanks for the ride, Supes, but I think I'll walk from here on out," he tried. Unsurprisingly, Clark shook his head.

"Sorry, Robin, but that was just the warm-up. Now that I've seen Superboy's landings, I think it's time we worked on the jumping," He directed his statement towards his clone.

Superboy nodded, tensing his legs, ready to go.

In his arms, Wally made frantic motions and managed to vibrate himself out of Superboy's tight grip.

"No way, man! I get to go with the dude that can fly this time!" Superboy frowned and Wally added, "No offense, Supey, but I think I crapped my pants."

Superboy made a show of sniffing the air, "No, you didn't."

"It's not..." Wally trailed off, giving Dick a "What can you do?" kinda look.

Dick whispered to Clark, "He doesn't quite get exaggeration yet. We're working on it."

"So I see," Clark whispered back, though neither was under the impression that Superboy couldn't hear them. Louder, Superman added, "Fair is fair. Wally went down, Robin can go up."

Dick sighed as Superboy gently picked him up bridal style.

"Remember: don't squeeze," Clark reiterated.

"Dude, seriously, I don't remember agreeing to this!" Dick exclaimed as Superboy held him tighter, getting ready to jump.

"You didn't," Clark answered, a sly smile forming on his face, "Batman owes me a favor."

And then they were up in the air, Wally going past as Superman kept flying. As Dick felt himself falling for the second time, he swore he could vaguely hear Wally screaming something in the distance about what Batman's favor had to do with him.

**The Fourth: **

Kaldur's heartbeat sounded loud in his ears, his breath coming hard as he continued to run through the warehouse. The fire was blazing higher with each step he took and soon even he wouldn't be able to contain it.

And then he'd be forced to retreat.

Without Robin.

Unacceptable.

He kept going, his eyes sweeping every corner, looking through every flame, hoping to find the Boy Wonder behind some crumbling pillar or melted machine.

A faint groan caught his ear, causing him to whip around so fast, he almost lost his balance.

Where? There!

He darted over to the pinned bird, clearing a path with his water bearers as the flames threatened to engulf him.

"About time. I was starting to think you ditched me," Robin joked, his voice wispy from pain and lack of oxygen.

"Never," Aqualad answered, pushing the motorized cart off of the small hero.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he scooped the other up, bridal style.

"Baddies. Tipped it over on me," Robin murmured, looking a little glassy-eyed. Aqualad seriously hoped he wasn't suffering from any major blood loss. The warehouse was in a secluded spot and the nearest hospital was too far away for anyone without super-speed.

_Perfect_ time for his teammates to be off training with their mentors, or whatever it was they did when they left headquarters.

"We'll return the favor next time," he answered, running once more. He was careful not to let the flames lick his precious parcel as he dodged left and right. He worried as Robin seemed trying to drift into unconsciousness, only to be jolted awake as Kaldur had to make a sharp movement.

Finally outside, he kept running until he reached grass fifty feet away. Pausing, he slowly sank to his knees and deposited Robin down gently.

"Robin," he whispered, fearing the worst when he didn't move.

"Kaldur?" he murmured, soundly sleepy.

The Atlantian smiled in relief, "Yes?"

"Next time, just fling me over your shoulder. I'm tired of everyone carrying me around like I'm their boyfriend or something."

His lips twitched, "Technically, you _are_ Wally's boyfriend."

"Details," Robin muttered, waving his hand.

**The Fifth:**

"Where's Robin?" Batman barked, looking to be in an extra foul mood.

The members of Young Justice gave each other uncertain looks.

"He's in his room right now, resting," Aqualad answered, "Perhaps we could deliver him to you later? At a random location in Gotham?"

"Yeah, Rob needs his nap after all that action today," Wally added, knowing Dick had taken a pretty hard knock from one of the creeps they'd been fighting earlier.

Unsurprisingly, the Dark Knight looked less than impressed and hardly sympathetic to their friend's plight. Was it really too much to allow their youngest member a little downtime?

"No. He's coming with me _now_."

...Apparently so.

Superboy actively scowled at the Bat as he made his way down the hallway, the only one that could really get away with it without being called out on it.

Ah, the joys of being a socially-inept Superman clone.

Once the man had gotten far enough down the hall that they were relatively certain he couldn't hear them, (nevermind the bugs all over the building) Superboy snapped, "Why should we let him take him? He's been pushing Robin too hard!"

Kaldur sighed, "He's his mentor. If we make a big fuss out of it, he'll probably just remove him from the team."

"Maybe we should take Robin from him completely," Superboy answered darkly.

Wally held up his hands and jumped into the clone's line of vision before he did something they'd all regret.

"Hey! Hey! Bats isn't _that_ bad. He really cares for Robin, he's just been a little...grumpy lately."

Superboy scowled and gazed down the hallway again. The three other heroes looked at each other uncertainly. They knew how protective he'd gotten of Robin since the warehouse incident, and if he truly thought Batman was doing more harm than good...

"Hey, I know! I'll show you!" Wally exclaimed, suddenly excited.

Whipping out what _used_ to be his working PSP, he fiddled with a few buttons, hit the X a dozen times and wa la! Instant spying device.

"See? There's Rob's room, Bat's should be there real soon."

"Not to be rude, but doesn't this fall under the whole 'Privacy Code' we created?" M'gann asked. If reading people's thoughts was bad, watching them on video couldn't be much better.

" Nah, it's just Rob's room and he even set it up." Seeing everyone's odd looks, he added sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep those first few nights when he was injured. I kept worrying that he might, ya know, not be there when I woke up. I know it's stupid, his wounds weren't _that_ bad, but..."

He blushed as he trailed off.

"That's sweet, Wally," M'gann said with a smile.

"There's no shame in caring for another," Aqualad said.

" Can other people see that?" Superboy asked, frowning. He didn't like the idea of people _observing_ others, but he'd let it slide for Wally since Robin had obviously given him permission.

"No, it's super encrypted with crazy Bat technology. And I don't even watch Rob all that often, I promise," he added, looking towards Superboy.

The clone nodded.

"There's Batman!" M'gann said as he came on the small screen. Everyone crowded around the device.

Batman paused by the other's bed, looking annoyed with life in general, as usual. But, instead of snapping at the other to get his lazy butt moving or even just pushing on Robin's shoulder, he gently reached out and picked the sleeping boy up, one hand behind his shoulders and the other his knees.

Robin slept on happily as Batman began moving towards the door. Just as he was about to pass through, he turned to look directly at the camera they were all watching, causing them all to jump away from the screen as if it was possessed.

Quickly shutting the device off, Wally gave them all a shaky smile. They hurriedly sat themselves down in the various chairs and sofas around the lounge area nearby. Sitting there in dead silence, they pretended not to tense as the man who made serial killers cry came into the room.

Glaring at each of them in turn, he growled, "I do not have to explain my methods to a group of children. Nor do I appreciate being spied on by said individuals."

Even Superboy shrunk in on himself at the words.

"However..." Batman paused and he actually seemed to soften for a moment, "Tomorrow's an important day for us. He needs to be home."

And then he was gone, just like a shadow.

" See? I told you Bats was cool. He's just a creepy, ninja-stalker daddy that sometimes forgets the limitations of _normal_ humans."

"Please, don't ever use the words 'Bats' and 'daddy' in the same sentence again."

"I wonder what tomorrow is? Robin's birthday?" M'gann mused aloud.

"I suppose you could say that," Wally whispered, promising himself that he'd zip over to Gotham the next day and give Mr. and Mrs. Grayson a nice bouquet of flowers.

**AN: **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you guys thought! (As always, criticism/pointing out of mistakes welcome.)


End file.
